Chance Meeting
by GreenGirl111
Summary: After accidentally catching Luna in one of his pranks, Fred feels himself being drawn towards the strange girl. Fred/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't have...but I started this anyways! Enjoy :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<p>

* * *

><p>"This is-"<p>

"Gonna be-"

"Spectacular!" We end together, in unison, grinning. I act as lookout for Minny as George puts the finishing touches on our latest prank. As usual, George starts to get nervous.

"What if it's not a Slytherin who walks by? I mean, I know it's near their commons, but-"

"It will be. When have we ever been wrong?"

"Well, we we wrong about that prank with the chickens, the one with the hiccup potion, our last product that left boils all over our-"

"Okay, okay! Maybe we should take it-" I'm cut off by the sound of a band and a fall a few meters away. Too late.

"What house are you in?" calls George, ever the subtle one.

"Oh, hello! I'm sorry, I think I activated your contraption. I appear to be stuck to the ground, and my arm is at a rather strange angle. Of course, this could be the Wrackspurts' doings, they are quite rambunctious during this moon phase." She stops speaking, and I run forward, afraid she's unconscious. But instead she's just looking around curiously.

As I kneel by her, she speaks, but not to me. "It's a magical night. On nights like these I feel like they're closer." Then she stops speaking again, and I become too nervous to ask who "they" are.

"Um, Fred, should we-"

"Do something?" The girls eyes seem to come back to earth, and she looks at me, making my heart thud.

"You're the Weasley twins." she states, her eyes still on me. They're large and bright, almost silver, like mist, and full of magic. Her icy blond hair is splayed around her. Her pale arm is, sure enough, twisted out at a strange angle.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry...Luna, right?" She keeps watching me intently, and I feel a shiver go down my spine. "This wasn't meant for you, I swear." George nods from behind.

"Don't worry over me, I always come out alright." She seems almost sad when she says this. I reach out a hand to help her up, when I remember that I glued her to the floor. I take out my wand and do a few spells, then proceed to help her up. I notice her hand fits in mine before shaking my head and telling myself it's not the time.

"George, care to aid me in accompanying this fair maiden to the hospital wing?"

* * *

><p>Review! There's only gonna be another chapter or two :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

There's only one more chapter after this one, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

* * *

><p>"Sometimes people do things like that to me on purpose." Luna comments, out of nowhere. George and I had helped her to Madam Pomfrey, who gave us stern looks before quickly mending Luna's arm. She still recommended Luna staying the night, and I insisted on staying with her after George apologized again and left. We'd been sitting in silence until now.<p>

"Why?"

"Why not? Why not mess with Loony Luna Lovegood?" She says this almost bitterly, which surprises me, as she seems genuinely pure of anger. Instinctively, I put my hand over hers, then pull it back, blushing. "Why did you do that?" She asks curiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just...did..." She nods knowingly.

"The Nargles can do that, sometimes." We sit for another minute in the uncomfortable silence, during which I find myself repeatedly staring at her, to find her staring back. Once again, she breaks the silence.

"You and your brother don't look as alike as you could. I don't see how people mistake you for each other." I look at her, surprised.

"How can you tell us apart?"

"Oh, just your facial expressions!" She smiles dreamily. "Who was it meant for, out of curiosity?"

"What?"

"The prank?"

"Oh, any Slytherin would have done. You never did answer what house you were in, but you seem more like a Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!" she sings, and I chuckle. "Why do you prank people?" Her eyes seem to see through me, as I answer.

"The world needs something to laugh over."

"Was the prank you did on me funny?"

"Er, no...that was a mistake...usually our pranks are much less damaging...to living creatures, at any rate, the castle has suffered quite a bit from us..." She smiles. She has a nice smile...

"What year are you?" Why did I ask that? It's not like I'd actually ask her out, she's Loony Luna, well not that she's actually at all like I thought, she's really quite nice, and very pretty, but-

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, it just, well-" I stutter on, and finally force myself to meet her eyes during my rambling, and seeing her silver eyes makes me forget what I'm doing. It makes me forget not to kiss her. So I do. Her eyes widen, and I draw back quickly, bright red, and run out of the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Aw, bugger mate, you didn't kiss her, did you?" George catches me trying to sneak away, and reads me right away.<p>

"...Maybe..."

"Loony's in Ginny's year you know?" Dammit! "Besides, she wears radish's in her ears, she can't be worth it, Freddy." But she is.

"George, she's amazing. She doesn't see things like other people. Not even close. She's like us, George, not only outside the box, but trying to blow the box up as well. And her eyes are-"

"Fred."

"Right. Sorry. I really didn't mean to kiss her though, it just...happened..." I look away guiltily.

"What'd she say?"

"Well...I don't really know...I ran." George reaches over and shoves me.

"You can't do that! For all you know you just left her sitting there heartbroken!" Uh oh...

"I'm going back now!"

"Damn right you are!" 

I run all the way back to the hospital wing, and get there panting. I run to Luna's bed, and she's not there. Great, and Harry has the map! Okay, where would Luna go...what does she enjoy...well, she likes the D.A. meetings, so maybe she'd go to that room. I run all the way there, and start pacing.

"I need to find Luna, I need to find Luna, I need to find oh here we are!" I open the door, and walk inside cautiously.

"Did you come to test another trick on me now? Go ahead." I turn around and see Luna staring at me with steely eyes.

"What? No! Luna, I'm so sorry I swear that...thing...was an accident!"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, wait, I didn't mean that! I meant that I didn't to it to hurt you, and I still don't know how you felt about it, so I didn't want to scare you, but I guess it wasn't really an accident I did sort of want it, but I didn't mean to hurt you, George had to explain it to me because I can really be quite-" I stop abruptly, because Luna has gotten really close, and is squinting. I gulp nervously, scared I'll lose control again with her.

"I've always liked brown eyes..." she muses, staring into mine intently. "Would you kiss me again?" She asks me matter-of-factly. To answer I lean in, and press my lips against hers.

* * *

><p>The end :) Review!<p> 


End file.
